Boys Will Be Boys
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Poor little Sasuke has got a lot to learn when it comes to the wooing of his Naru-chan. But the one cardinal rule is 'Never, Ever copy Kakashi' Fluffy Shonen-ai between kids


Yeah I know, I have yet to update any of my other stories that you actually _care _about. But bear with me, considering my mood dictates what stories I write and when I feel lik writing. Right now I'm crammed in my crappy house, for the next five crappy days, because of Easter break and I've already been grounded because I chucked a **(rather thick)** book at my brother's head. Now I know what you're thinking, _"How could she do that to her own brother?"_ . The truth is, I was actually aiming for the **shoulder**. I'mtorn between idea that my aim has gotten overwhelmingly good, or the theory that my brain picked up on my underlying desires and made my body doit,on it's own accord. I think even **Sasuke** can vouch for me on the _"my body moved on it's own"_ thing,**(snicker..** but I digress..

Anyway, while I was in mysolitary confinement I brainstormed this up after remembering something that happened two of my friends that I teased the about and** voila**! Another story for your viewing pleasure. 

P.S. Something happened when I was posting this, so there's gonna be a few/a lot ofgrammatical mistakes 

* * *

**Boys Will Be Boys**

"So how was school today, darling?"

"Good. Me n' Naru-chan only got put in the time out corner..this many times" he said holding out 4 fingers.

"What? Do you know why?" she asked concerned. He shook his head no with confusion in his eyes.

"Are you positive? Are you sure you don't remember doing anything bad?"

"No! I was with Naru-chan the whole time and Iruka-sensei kept putting me in the timeout corner" he said defensively.

"Sasuke, you forgot your finger painting in the car" a voice called out cheerfully. In seconds Mikoto was at the entrance glaring at him."Did I do something wrong?" the man asked hesitantly.

"You picked him up from school right? So why is he telling me that he got sent to the time out corner at school..**4 times**? He's never done this before. Did Iruka tell you what happened"

"Oh it was nothing really. They're just kids, and kids do that kind of stuff, right?" he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Not **my** son. Kakashi if you don't tell me what happened.. she trailed off. Her tone of voice clearly stated that much bodily harm would come to him if he didn't explain what happened in further detail.

"Look all Iruka told me was that every time he and little Naruto-kun were alone they kept getting into fights"

"**Fights? **Oh my god! Sasuke never got into a fight before. And it happened on Naruto's first day! What has Kushina done to that child to make him this way? He was never like this before!"

"Well actually..

"That's quite enough Kakashi. I'm going over there to get to the bottom of this!"

* * *

It was not a surprising fact that Mikoto could not stand her neighbor's wife. She barely put up with her for her _family's _sake. But even though both of their husbands had been extremely close college buddies, it did not make _them_ friends. She gave up trying to be friends with her, when she planned a welcome to the neighborhood party for them and it ended in the** mother of all food fights, **which _Kushina_ had started and** (since she was caught in the middle) **_also_ stained Mikoto's one of a kind, brand new, purple sun dress, which she had bought _especially_ for that particular party.

So it was obvious, that she was not happy that she had to go over and talk with that..that woman. If only for her son's sake, she would try to be civil long enough to straighten this out. Well at least that what she told herself as she rang the door bell. As expected, Minato was not home** (which was probably why Fugaku had yet to show up as well..** and so it was _Kushina_, dressed in her usual 80's rocker babe garb, who opened the door instead..

'And there goes all hopes of us ending this like _adults_..those stupid inconsiderate husbands always out hanging out after work instead of being here when we need them most!' she thought bitterly.

"Wow Mikoto! I didn't think you knew where I lived anymore!" she said teasingly.

"It's hard _not _to remember" she said through gritted teeth.

"Aw..are you still mad about the band practice I had while the boys were out doing their father-son bonding? I thought it was the perfect chance. Besides, the gang always complain about never being able to practice at my house in our cool music room" 

"That's funny..I don't recall it ever being located in your _backyard_" she said dryly.

"I told you before, I didn't know that we wouldn't have been able to fit everyone in! The backyard was the only place left!" 

"Never mind your excuses right now. I came here to talk about something else. You see, I know today was Naruto's first day and I was told that because of him, my son was repeatedly disciplined while he was around your boy today" she said glaring at her. Kushina remained unfazed, and if possible looked at her with a smile.

"Really now? And did this informant tell you that your son was harassing my child on his very first day of school? From calling him names to down right scuffling it out with him after he tried ignoring him. Imagine my surprise when Naruto told me that Sasuke then deliberately messed up the picture he was making after that..and it was intended **for** your son, I might add"

"Oh..well then..I guess I have to apologize for my son's behavior. I hope this doesn't well..affect our standing.. she said clearly embarrassed now.

"Oh no harm done at all my dear. Boys will be boys, won't they?" she said, giving the woman a friendly pat on the back. Mikoto said a quick goodbye and then walked back to her house wordlessly, but everyone could sense the ire in her as soon as she stepped through the door..everyone except the young child, that is.

"Did you talk to Naru-chan's mommy? Is she mad at me?" he asked running up to her.

"Just..go to your room Sasuke. Don't come down until mommy has had a talk with daddy.We come get you when we're ready.Okay?" she said sighing. The boy pouted as he walked up to his room. 

* * *

"Aniki? I need to talk to you" the five-year old spoke up hesitantly. The older boy put down his book and sighed.

"About what Sasuke?" he said in a bored tone.

"I don't get why I'm in trouble. I just called Naru-chan a dobe and teased him, so we could get into fights all the time"

"Well Sasuke, that's not a nice word to call him. And you shouldn't _try_ to get into fights with him..**anyone**, for that matter"

"I _know_ that. But Uncle 'Kashi does stuff to Iruka-sensei and makes him yell and call Uncle 'Kashi mean names, because he said it meant Iruka-sensei likes him" Sasuke explained crossing his arms, with a very perplexed look on his face.

"Do you _really_ like Naru-chan that much?" he asked chuckling.

"Yup! we made sand spaghetti **(1)** and then he finger painted with me and then he asked me to share his blanky and mat at nap time! So I wanna marry him" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Marrying someone can be really scary. I bet even Uncle Kakashi is afraid to be married. Are you sure you really like Naruto-kun enough to marry him?"

"Uh huh!"

"Then that means you have to do it another way. You never,** ever **want to listen to Uncle Kakashi if you want to _marry _someone" Itachi explained with a serious tone.

"Why not?"

"Because Uncle Kakashi doesn't know _how_ to get someone to marry him either.That's why he likes Iruka-sensei so much, because he canlearn fromhim too. That's the only reason Iruka yells at him so much.Uncle Kakashialways does it wrong or just doesn't pay attention when Iruka tries to tell him how to do things right, and so Iruka-sensei gets impatient with him"

"Oh..that makes sense I guess..but then who can teach me? Irukai-sensei sounds like he needs to teach Uncle 'Kashi a lot more than me. Mama says we're smarter than Uncle 'Kashi anyway. So don't I need someone else to teach me since Iruka-sensei will be busy with him?"

"Yes. That's why I'm going to tell you. I'm only a little bit older, so I know more about kids getting married, than adults would. So do you want to hear?"

"Yes. Pretty please, aniki?"

"Alright then" he said climbing down to Sasuke's bunk. Then he whispered things into Sasuke's ear, causing him to smile widely.

* * *

Some time later, the little boy was called back into the living room where his uncle and now _both_ his parents sat, waiting for him. Sasuke became nervous when he saw the stern look on his father's face.

"Sasuke, I hear you did some not nice things to Naru-chan on his first day of school" he said calmly.

"Yeah.. Sasuke mumbled bowing his head in shame.

"You two are best friends. Why did you do that stuff to him?"

"I was mad that he was ignoring me..but it's okay! I'm gonna fix it tomorrow. Aniki told me how to make Naru-chan like me now!" he explained, blurting out the second half.

"You better. I don't ever want to hear about my boy getting put in the time out corner ever again. understand?"

"Uh huh! I promise daddy!"

* * *

"So how was school? You didn't fight with Naru-chan today did you?" Fugaku asked his son as he sat down for his snack.

"Nope! I gave him flowers and candy, and now we're getting married!"

"What?" Mikoto asked shocked. Clearly she hadn't heard her son correctly.

"He's gonna my wife now, mama" her son repeated. 

"Oh..how nice.. she mumbled. Her son didn't seem to lose his enthusiasm after noticing how troubled his mother looked. 

"Yup! Aniki is **so **smart! He told me how I could make him say yes and it _worked_!" he exclaimed. 

"What, exactly did he say to you?" his father asked with amusement.

"He told me last night that I had to say sorry and then give him flowers and candy. Then Naru-chan gave me a hug and we shared our lunch together!"

"That's wonderful! Maybe we can all have a big dinner family together" Kakashi said cheerfullly. Everyone knew that when he said_"family dinner" _it meant **Iruka **would also be extended the invitation, being that he was Naruto's adopted brother. They also knew that there would be nothing of the sort happening, since those two could not be in the same room together without something happening.

"First you have to get Iruka-sensei to marry you..you might need another teacher if you want to learn how to get him to like you too. If you want, I'm sure aniki can help!" he said in a serious tone. All of the confusion and horrification disappeared from Mikoto's face, and were replaced with a smile as she laughed at how her brother-in-law reacted to her son's last comment. No matter what he said, this child was just too adorable for words! Her thoughts were stopped as the doorbell rang. She opened the door and was surprised to see Minato and Kushina standing there with Naruto peeking out from behind their leg. Both men instantly found an excuse to disappear somewhere else, once again laving the women on their own.

"We were at the grocery store and Naruto bought something for Sasuke. Is he here?" the red head explained.

"Sasuke. Naruto wants you" she called behind her. In a flash he was at the door in front of them. It was then that Naruto stopped holding onto his mother's pant leg like a shield and bravely stepped forward, but still looking meek with his hands behind his back and avoiding actual eye contact.

"I kind of ate the ring you gave me **(2)**..but I got these real ones from the machine at the grocery store while I was there!" he explained quickly. Then he handed Sasuke one of the little containers holding a ring inside. Sasuke took it and then kissed Naruto on the cheek, causing the younger boy to turn a deep red.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Y-you _kissed _me" he said shocked.

"We've got real rings now, so you're my wife"

"Oh. Okay then"

"Can Naru-chan stay with us while Auntie 'Shina puts away the groceries?" he asked looking up to his mother expectantly.

"Sure. You guys go see what your fathers is doing" Mikoto said smiling. Then both ran off holding each other's hand cutely. Her smile lessened when she realized who she had been left alone with.

"Hm. Well I guess that means welcome to the family! Tell them to wait before they start playing honeymoon. I've gotta put that stuff away, and then find my camera" she said grinning much like her son would. Mikoto said nothing and then rushed off to see what they were up to, knowing full well that they had most likely not heeded her words in the slightest. They were _boys_ after all.

* * *

_**1-** Sand spaghetti is something my sister made up when we were kids. It's basically just large wads of sand rolled in to balls and laidon some type of grass or straw..look, to a 5 year old it **does** look like spaghetti!_

_**2-** The ring Sasuke gave him was a ring pop. So him being the 5 year old that he is, would not make it possible to keep a candy ring for so long without devouring it_

* * *

**Akio:** Awww..they were just too cute! If only Sasuke were actually like that

**Sasuke:** What was that? _:growls:_

**Tsubaki:** Hey! Be nice to your brother in law!

**Sasuke:** Brother in law my ass!

**Naruto:** Sasuke, leave him alone for once

**Akio:** Yeah! listen to your wife!

**Naruto:** Nevermind. You have my permission to destroy him _:Sasuke grins evilly:_

**Akio:** But Naruto! I'm family!

**Naruto:** Not by blood. Therefore you're expendable.

**Tsubaki:** EVERYONE STOP THIS INSTANT, OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH SAKURA! _:everyone freezes:_

**Tsubaki:** That's more like it. Now ask the readers really nicely to review

**Sasuke, Naruto, Akio:** Please review this, so she doesn't lock us in a room with Sakura


End file.
